D6 (Metro Last Light Level)
D6 is the final level in Metro: Last Light, save for the endings, and culminates in a final climactic firefight. Overview After gearing up Artyom, Khan, Uhlman and Miller take the Metro to fight the threat of the Red Line. While the train is driving away, Artyom looks to Anna a last time knowing he might not see her again. After arriving at the location Miller holds a speech motivating everyone and taking their last stand they eagerly await the Reds. Walkthrough As soon you start the level, few cut-scenes will play, after that, Miller will be delivering speeches, you can either join the rest of the Rangers, or go to the weapon vendor to customize your loadout for free, if you want to change gun, do it now, the vendor will be unavailable after the battle begins. You have several choices, AK-74M, Kalash 2012, Shambler, Valve and Saiga-12. Due to the large number of heavily armed enemies in this level, its suggest to increase your personal firepower to the maximum; Assault rifle and Saiga-12 with drum-magazine are recommended, don't worry about ammo, there is plenty in this level. If you have Preved, replace it for something else, a fully-upgraded one will be waiting for you later. Take your time choosing your loadout, the battle will not begin until you are ready. When Miller has said something about the demo squad, Reds will be present soon. When the Reds do arrive, they crash a train full of explosive barrels through the gate which blows the entire gate open. The Reds will swarm through the gap and have to be killed by the player and his comrades. After a while, Artyom will get hit and Uhlman will drag him backwards to cover, Artyom can still use his weapons in this state to cover Uhlman. Once safe behind cover, the player must continue killing the Reds until they fall back. At this point a huge armored railcar will break through the gate on the other platform. Miller orders Artyom to deal with the tank while they provide suppressive fire. This will be very confusing and unclear but you basically have to shoot the large red glowing object that holds the two wheels together, immobilizing the train, you cannot disable the train until the red object show up. The player must then shoot the two wheels (also glowing red) to make the train tip to the side and expose the ammo in the turret, shoot the ammo and the train will blow up. It is not required, but a fully-customized Preved sniper rifle will be lying on the floor next to an ammo crate, it is very useful to destroy the train. Remember to aim for the red part of the train, the friendly Ranger will also remind you where to shoot, kill the armored train as soon as possible before it obliterates you. After the train has been blown up, the Reds will retreat once again. The player must now get behind the final line of cover where a Gatling, the only one in the main game, will be found sitting next to the wall. A new wave of Reds will then assault the last line. It is recommended that the first line of infantry should be taken out by one of the players regular weapons and to save the Gatling until a line of soldiers carrying riot shields to protect a soldier wielding a flamethrower will appear. The Gatling will tear through the shields faster than any other weapons. After the flamethrower wielding soldier has been killed, he will blow up and kill any remaining Reds. Target the flamethrower trooper first because he will do the most damage to you and rest of the rangers. The Rangers will initially rejoice, believing they have won the battle but it is quickly made clear that more Reds are coming. Miller gives the order to prepare D6's self-destruct system since it's clear that the handful of surviving Spartans can't repel the next attack. Rumbling can be heard in the distance and another armored train will thunder through the platform, knocking the player out. When Artyom regains consciousness, he will be surrounded by Reds. Korbut will appear gloating over his victory and will find Miller with his legs blown off lying on the ground. Miller will turn to Artyom, ordering him to destroy the facility. Artyom crawls to the self-destruct control panel with Korbut taunting him, Korbut however fails to recognize the control panel. What happens next depends on how many moral points that the player has gain through the game. If the player got enough moral points, the little Dark One will appear with his kin to kill or incapacitate the Reds. If the player did not get enough moral points, Artyom will activate the self-destruct sequence and the facility, along with Artyom, Miller, Korbut and the rest of the Reds and the Rangers, will die in the ensuing explosion. Diary Entries 42. After getting off the train Miller will make a speech, when he is done the note is on the right on the table with the radio. 43. Towards the end of the last stand, after destroying the enemy tank, there will be a platform behind you that you can climb up to, over the ledge, the note is in front of the ammo box. Moral Points Gain: *One final point is awarded if the Baby Dark One prompts the Redemption ending. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia * Despite the Kalash 2012 being the favored weapon of the Rangers all of them are seen using the normal Kalash instead in the final fight. * This is one of the few levels where a player can freely kill human enemies without gaining negative moral points, though by that point, the points would make no difference, as the ending has already been decided upon leaving Polis. * Although the player arrives with a train full of Rangers, only Artyom, Khan and Miller get off. It's likely that the other rangers are heading to reinforce the other fronts, as Miller states the Reds are attacking from 3 sides and Miller also states there are only about 100 rangers in total with about 30 already at that station when the player arrives. Bugs * There is an occasional issue towards the second half of this mission where your game may crash on loading, this can occur if you are restarting after being killed, or loading into your last save from the main menu. Safe mode does not affect the outcome of this issue. If it occurs, you must restart the chapter and try again. Due to this bug it is best if you complete the mission in one sitting and avoid death immediately after the tank segment Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Last Light Levels